THE AUCTION
by JAELI
Summary: Haley and Nathan met when he is auctioned for charity what happen next. Please READ AND review
1. Chapter 1

Ok I had an idea for this story I really hope that you all like it I'm trying to do a longer store instead one chapter so…her it is

THE AUCTION

Nathan Scott remains still backstage in the Paradise Hotel waiting for some girl who 'buy' him for the weekend. He can't see all the women gathered in the ball room but he could hear the laughs and screams and it make him feel a lithe nervous.

"Come on its for charity"

Another guy told him when he look at his face. Maybe he went willingly but not Nathan he was forced by his couch.

How am I get in here?

Nathan asked to himself

"Sold"

Shout the auctioneer

"One last"

Said one voice behind Nathan. He turns to see and old women smiling at him

"You're the last one gorgeous"

She said looking at him

"Honey, they gonna get crazy when they see you. Don't tell me you're nervous?"

"No"

Lied Nathan

"why would I be nervous to get out to a stage and been auctioned in front of hundreds of women screaming"

"It's for a good cause and they gonna buy you in a second"

She said smiling

"You're next gorgeous"

"Great let get this over with"

"You want me to take a look to the room and see who doesn't buy anyone and is willing to pay a reasonable price for you"

"That doesn't matter"

Nathan said

"Get out of the way and let me see"

"See what?"

"The girls "

She said rolling her eyes

"They some very cute girls some of them not so much"

She said looking

"Wait a minute a beautiful petite girl just arrive. I hate her already she have longh brown-blondish hair, beautiful hazel eyes and a great body. But forget about her she look like an ice princess. Come on now get out there"

And she push him to the stage. Nathan got out smiling and running with his arms in the air imitating to Rocky. Kind of. The crowd love it an scream in admiration. Nahtna laughs. This was fun and for a good cause.

"This is Nathan Scott from the LA Lakers. Do I hear 500 dls"

The auctioneer said

"Why not 1000"

A brunette said. Nathan smile and look at her. Then he look to the back of the room and his heart skip a beat there was a women standing beside the last table and she know that she was the women whom have been told. She was the most beautiful women that Nathan have seen in his life. She was wearin a red dress really short and matching high heels.

He wanted her like he never wanted to anybody he wish to kiss that mouth and to caress her body until her coldness exterior disappear. Suddenly their glances meet and she barely blink and lift her chin on a challenging wat. She saw his glance, openly sexual but she didn't care like saying 'you can look but you don't get anything'.

He imagine getting out of stage to her and hug her without any word to take her outside to a place where they could be alone to tear out that drees and possess her while she surrounded with her arms and legs.

He force himself to not look at her anymore but look at the other women in the room

"5000 I hear 6000"

The auctioneer said

"6000"

Shout a women. Nathan focus his attention in her and give her a seductive smile

"Come on that I worth more than that"

Nathan said. All the women cheered in approval

"7000"

Another women said. Nathan smile he didn't need the ice princess three women were fighting over him

"8000"

"9000"

Nathan laugh this was fun. She look to the princess again before the hammer fall. She got closer to him she was almost in the stage, she wasn't pretty she was gorgeous and she was looking at hi. She was interested in him but it look like she was inspecting him. Nathan ball his fist when she turn around and began to leave. Nathan give a step

Fuck the auction

"9500 at once"

Shout the auctioneer

"10000"

The princess stop.

Turn around and look at me

Nathan though

And she did

Do it do it

"10000 at once…10000 at two…"

"20000 dls"

Everybody went still ant turn to look to the princess. Even the auctioneer lean forward

"Could you repeat that miss, please"

The women took a deep breath and Nathan though that she was quivering but he must be mistaken because when she speak again her voice was cold, content and with a touch of amusement

"20000 dollars"

"Sold"

Said the auctioneer

"To the women in red"

And the crowd in the Paradise Hotel scream like crazy

So please let me know what you think if I receive some reviews I'll continue writing ;)

If I don't then I'll stop 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi second chapter I wanna thank you guys for your review this is the new chapter I hope you like it. By the way the line between are the thoughts

THE AUCTION

Chapter II

The echo of the hammer blow was heard for all the room but not as loud like the Herat bit of Haley James.

"Sold"

Shout the auctioneer

"Sold to the women in red"

Haley though for a moment that she'll pass out. She nod to the auctioneer and grab the chair in front of her. She came in here to buy a men and she done that. To a men named Nathan Scott.

A player named Nathan Scott

A little voice in her head said. For what it looks like he was a player from head to toe. Why she'd done such stupidity? Chris's words hurt her but have been a year since they broke up. She doesn't miss him or love him. Why his words keep tormenting her.

He was looking at her

No Haley don't look at him

Haley bit her lip and slowly looks up the stage. Her heart, like the first time he look at her, skip a beat and the room start to spin Nathan Scott doesn't move. Those piercing blue eyes were fixed on her like a hawk to his prey. A cocky smirk plastered on his mouth, a mouth that she almost feel on hers

All in him send it an obvious message 'I'm a men you're a women and when we're alone…'. She panic she never will be alone with that men or any other. That was the one thing she learns of his relationship with Chris. Who cares if Chris said to his new girlfriend that Haley was cold. Haley look away from Nathan when people star to congratulate her.

"What are you going to do with that gorgeous man during the all weekend?"

Asked a women and all the others laugh. She know that they were kidding. The auction was a way to get money. What the winners do with their bachelors was play tennis, golf, go dancing and dinner but Haley didn't want to do any of those things. Haley smile

"I can think on a few things"

Everybody laugh again. With that she walk to the hallway to the lobby and to common sense.

"Miss James?"

Keep walking Haley smile and keep walk…

"Miss James"

A voice call her and grab her arm and Haley hump in surprise

"I'm sorry Miss James I didn't mean to scare you"

A nice lady with grey hair said

"I'm Barbara Johnson I'm a friend of your parents"

Haley smile

"Yeah I'm sorry I was just leaving"

Haley said in a hurry

"But you have to pay for your acquisition"

Haley blushed

"My acquisition?"

"Yeah there is a table in the lobby I want to congratulate you for doing the higher bid of the night"

"There is no need I'm glad to help"

"Have you decided what you're going to do with your bachelor?"

"No actually I don't think I can do anything with him I have plans for the weekend"

"That's a shame"

Haley open her purse and look inside of it

"Yeah I know. Look I write a cheque and…"

"You should pay on the table…but ok I'll make an exception for you"

Haley pull out her check book

"To the Fundation for the Hospital Children, right"

She write the cheque and give it to the women.

"Now I have to go"

Haley said beginning to leave

"But first you have to let us take a few pictures of you and Mr. Scott dancing"

"I have planes"

"Yeah for the weekend. So what do you know about Mr. Scott?"

"Nothing"

"Ok it only take a minute if you and your bachelor…"

"He's not my bachelor. I really can't…"

"Of course she can and she will"

A voice behind Haley said. Haley paled and her pulse begin to race. She took astep back and collide with the strong and masculine body of the voice. Barbara raise her eyebrows and Haley knew that fear was on her features she took a deep breath and smile

"Well I think I'm trapped"

Still smiling she turn around and look to Nathan Scott's face

"Hey Princess"

He said smiling. On stage he look attractive and masculine but this close he was spectacular. He was so tall that she has to lean her head backwards to look at him, he have the most wonderful blue eyes that she ever see

"Seems like you don't need me in here"

Barbara said kissing Haley.

"No we don't"

He said rudely. Grabbing Haley's arm he took her to another part of the room. Haley look his than fingers again her skin and took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you Mr. Scott that I'm not single I have a boyfriend"

Nathan look at her with a smirk in his face.

"Then you have to introduce me to see what kind of men will be so stupid to let a women like you so unsatisfied to look to another men with such a want in her eyes"

"Mr. Scott"

Haley replied blushing

"You have a boyfriend or not?"

"No. But if you think that I look…that I look…"

"I don't think princess I know"

Nathan slide his hand to her wrist. He'd tough and what to say to her while he was walking to her, something subtle, sweet how beautiful she was but being near to her touching her smooth skin, smelling her perfume he couldn't do it. He wanted her and she wanted him he didn't want to lose time.

"You need me I need you and I promise you that both will satisfying our needs before the nigh its over"

He whispered

His words excite her, haley feel that her body melt down of the heat look to his blue eyes and she though that he can do it

Haley what the hell are you thinking

She let go of his hand

"I think you misinterpreted the situation"

She said with a cold smile

"I don't think so"

He said smiling

"I don't really care what you think now if you excuse me I have to go"

"Why did you pay 20000 dollars for me?"

Ha said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving

"That was for charity"

"I don't think so you pay a lot of money for me and it wasn't about charity"

"You think so much of you M. Scott"

"You pay to have sex with a men who could make you feel something and then you frighten out"

"I despise you"

She said and turn around to leave and run. He caught her on the street. He put her against a wall and put both of his arms to each side of her head.

"Mr. Scott I think we should said goodbye and…"

She start to said but stop when Nathan grab a lock of her hair and smelling it

"What…what are you doing?"

"I like how your hair smell"

He start to leaning to her neck. Haley close her eyes and let out a moan when Nathan brush his lips against her neck

"Mr. Scott"

Haley stuttered

"Nathan"

He said in a husky voice against her neck

"Nathan really I think that…"

"Me too"

He said putting his arms around her pressing her against his body. She put up her hads to push him away but instead grab him by the lapel of his tux.

"I think is time to kiss you"

"No please"

Haley whispered. He kiss her slowly at first the more passionately. He slid his hand to one of her breast and with her thumb start to play with her nipple. She let out a moan and putting her arms in his neck she stand on her tiptoes and press her pelvis against his. Nathan let out a groan and slide his hands for her body cup her ass and push her again his erection while she moan in pleasure.

"Haley"

He whispered

"Yes"

He kiss her shoulder, biting her skin he lower his head and suck the fabric that cover her breast, slip her hands up her legs under the skirt, she was wearing only a lace panties, he introduce his fingers into the panties and inside of her. She was hot and moist. Haley's smell filled with desire her irregular breathing turn him on and when she kiss her neck he knew that his desire for that women was greater that his necessity to breathe. He took her hand to put it in between his legs she groaned and grabbing it

"Haley…"

"Please oh god please…"

He knew that he could take her tight there. He just have to undo his pants tear out her panties and get inside of her…someone laught, haley hear it and froze, Nathan too

"Oh my God"

She said. He embraced her she was shaking

"Easy stay calm"

They heard the laugh again he was far from them. Then he realize that he was about to have sex with a women that he barely knew in the street with people and cars passing by…she realize too

"Let me go"

She said. Nathan tighten his hold on her

"Damn it let me go now"

His gaze darkened and he felt his blood star to boil

"There is a name for women like you and I'm pretty sure that you heard it thousands of times"

Haley paled and he cover his face to avoid she from hitting him but the slap never happened. She just stay still and then she smile, sadly

"Believe I've been calling worst thing"

Her voice quiver but she continue smiling. It was that brave and sad smile what mada him wish to erase those awful words that he said but it was too late. Haley James get to a cab

"Haley, princess wait…"

Nathan scream, she get into the cab and go

SPOILERS

Nathan visits Haley in her home what she will do

Ok that was all I really hope that you like it but I think that I stop writin this if I don't receive any reviews 

Ok you guys bye

KARLA


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thank you for your awesome reviews I didn't think that you like my story anyway I just want to apologize about my grammar I haven't really perfection my English so I do what I can

CHAPTER 3

The next morning Nathan was pacing in his home in Malibu, he feel bad for the way he spoken to Haley sure she piss him of but that was no reason for him to talk to her like that he need to do something. He took the telephone guide she wasn't there and he didn't expect that she was but Barbara Johnson was there. If she was surprised for the early call she pretend like she doesn't but she didn't at his question.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott I can do that"

She said

"Of course you can't and I wouldn't need it Miss James give me her address and phone number last night in a piece of paper but I lost it. I'm sure that you understand I don't really want that she found out about that"

Five minutes later Nathan was in his porshe driving towards Haley James's house. In the top of Eagle Canion in the house of her parents Haley James was having breakfast in the garden. She didn't sleep good, she'd dream about something that she didn't actually remember and he was up at 5:30 in the morning. She walk down the stairs in just a thin nightgown and bare foot.

She start to make coffee that was the first time that she actually do something in her house her parents say that the house work was for the help and Haley never dare to contradicting her parents. She read the instructions very carefully make herself a cup of coffee. She make a toast and a glass of juice and went to the garden.

"Good morning Miss James"

The maid said to haley

"Oh my god Anna you scared me"

She said putting a hand in her heart

"You make her own breakfast?"

The maid asked terrified

"It's ok Anna. Actually I was thinking about giving you the weekend off you can go see your sister"

"But Miss James her parents..."

Haley interrupted her

"They're not here please you can go"

Haley's parents were in a business trip for the next month so she was alone in the house. Anna smile thankfully

"Thanks miss James I see you in Monday"

"Ok have fun Anna"

After Anna left Haley went to the kitchen to wash the dishes she use. Suddenly the doorbell ring sound

Maybe Anna forget something

Haley thought. She ran barefoot down the hall and opened the door

"Anna what did you for…"

Haley slammed the door close it wasn't Anna in the front steps was Nathan Scott'

"Haley? Haley open the door"

Nathan said banging the door

"Open the door Haley or I bring it down"

"Go away "

The door moved she didn't put the lock on it and she was to afraid to move and did it. Before she can do that the door open and Nathan enter in the house

"Haley…"

He said softly

"You're not welcomed in here Mr. Scott"

Nathan laugh he could never imagine that when he saw Haley again she were wearing a nightie and treating him like an annoying guest specially when she knew why he was there. She knew why she was there so he just smile and kick the door close

"You're not giving a welcome to the men who you suppose to spend the weekend, princess?"

"Don't be ridiculous Mr. Scott I've never have any intentions to spend my weekend with you I'm sure you know that"

"What do you want to do with me then?"

He asked with a smirk

"Nothing"

She answer quickly

"It was just a charity thing"

"Charity uh?"

He laugh

"Is a charming feeling princess but I don't feel very charitable this morning"

He said getting closer to Haley

"Stop right there Mr. Scott"

She said backing up

"After all we've been trough you still didn't call me Nathan"

"Mr. Scott I don't know what did you came here but…"

"You don't?"

He said with sarcasm

"Anna! Anna call the police"

"Anna?"

He asked smiling

"Yeah my maid"

"You mean the lady that I just saw going out of here?"

He said getting more closer to her. She took another step back and collide with the wall

"Nathan…"

She said out of breath

"Say it again"

"Nathan please"

"You said that too, last night"

He was really close now she can smell his cologne and it was driving her crazy

"What did I say? The only thing that I remember saying is that I never want to see you again"

"You said please"

He said with his voice full of desire

"You said please yesterday on the street when we were making love …"

"It wasn't love it was…"

"Sex…that's ok I don't believe in fairy tales anyway"

She said putting his hands in her waist

"And I don't believe in rape fantasies"

"Neither do I"

He said brushing her lips with his thumb

"I'm talking about a men and a women who know what they want"

"No Nathan please if you have any decency…"

She said getting away from his grasp

"I don't. you saw that last night"

He cut her off. He tried to grab her again but she kick him and run away. But she can run away from him. He caught her in the hall and turn her around.

"You can run this time Miss James"

He said grabbing a strap of her nightie

"You're mine princess well I'm yours you buy me in the auction you pay for…"

The thin fabric of her nightie tear up and she fall into his arms. All his rage vanish at the feel of Haley's lips. Groaning he buried his hands on her hair and he trapped her with his kisses. Haley's behavior was wild and what she give him last night was nothing compared with this.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and rise on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. He press her more against his body so she could feel his erection and he pull her up. She groaned and his blood start to boil. She feel warm and flexible and taste so good. He knew that he could take anything he want from her and he wanted all: her kisses, her body everything.

He touch her breast, her stomach, the space between her legs but it wasn't enough he needed to be inside of her and he couldn't wait to a bed or the carpet he needed her right now

"Nathan please…"

He pushed her against the wall with force and desperate desire

"Now"

He said while he undo her pants and free himself

"Yes, yes…"

Haley scream while he enter in her. He feel sow she reach her climax almost instantly. The he reach it too and knew that that was only the beginning. When he catch his breath took her face in his hands and kiss her then pick her up and she start to kiss his neck. He walk up the stairs to a room and put Haley on the center of a big bed. He undress an lay down next to her.

He decided to go slow this time. Touching her kindly to find out what places give her more pleasure. He want to see how her hazel eyes darkened with want, how she shiver of pleasure.

"Tell me…"

He asked grabbing her hands and putting her arms above her head

"Tell me what you want princess, I need to hear you saying it"

He understood that after all they being trough she still wasn't capable of admitting it. He lower his head and introduce her nipple in his mouth. She groaned lightly and squirm but still didn't said anything

"Say it Haley"

"I can't please Nathan"

With his free hand he roamed her body and give it between her legs

"Say it"

He repeats sliding a finger inside of her

"You…you I want you Nathan"

She whispered and scream when he enter in her

"Yes, yes…Nathan"

She whispered

"Oh Nathan…"

Haley wake up slowly and though she was dreaming. But then she feel that hard and warm body against her, Nathan moves and grumble something in his dreams ahe panicked

What have I done?

She though

I have sex with a stranger

She run into the bathroom and grab to the sink

"Princess?"

She took a step back from the sink and look at the door. The know move and she just look at him

"Yes?"

She said with coldness in her voice

"I'm gonna take a shower there is another bathroom outside if you want…"

"Showered alone might be dangerous Haley"

He said while put his hands in her shoulder and look at her up and down

"Don't do that"

She said blushing

"Don't' so what look at you. I want to see you you're the most beautiful women that I've seen in my life"

He said looking her in the eye

"No…"

She said covering her breast with her arms

"Nathan I'm…"

Ashamed she was ashamed. That surprised him. She never saw a women that blushed under the stare of a men. Haley was red and looking at her feet.

"Princess"

He said putting a finger under her chin lifting her face

"You're beautiful and I'm really lucky to see you like this"

"Really?"

She asked

"Yes really"

He said. She smile

"Nathan?"

She said when he picked her up. He shut her up with a kiss

"Let me show you how pretty you are Princess"

He whispered then took her to the bed where he kiss her everywhere and make love to her slow and sweet. After that they fall sleep in each other arms

Sooooo what do you think should I continue please let me know what you think ok

Bye ;)


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS I'M JUST POST IT THIS TO ASK YOU TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY I DIDN'T RECEIVE SO MANY REVIEWS ANYWAYS PLEASE LET ME KNOW

KARLA


	5. Chapter 5

THANT YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER

Happiness don't last. Haley knew this but never had fade so quickly like after she make love with Nathan. She just shared her bed with a men who she didn't know anything at all.

How could I let this happened?

She though. She never do anything by impulse never last she went to that auction, buy a men and then had sex with him. She didn't know anything about Nathan he was an enigma she didn't know his friends, what did he do for fun. The only thing that she know was the he was incredibly attractive but that don't justify what she let him do to her.

Who did she kidding not only she aloud him to do it but she wanted him to do it. She do some things to him too. He know now that she wasn't just a spoiled rich girl. She didn't recognize herself anymore. She bough a men to sleep with him. She blushed. What she had done with Nathan was too far from sleep.

"Princess?"

She didn't open her eyes to look at him she though that maybe if she don't look at him he could go away like a bad dream but that wasn't gonna happen. Nathan entangle his fingers in her hair, turn her face to him and kiss her. But she didn't kiss him back. He kiss her again and slid a hand down her body

"Haley are you ok?"

She breathe and open her eyes. Nathan was on top of her smiling.

"Hey princess"

"Hey I have to get up"

"In a minute I just want to look at you"

"Nathan…"

"You really are beautiful Haley"

His voice was husky and his eyes were full of desire he wanted her she though that it wasn't possible after they making love so many times. He move and she hold her breath it was possible he wanted her again and she wanted him. Her head say no but her body was already prepared to feel him inside of her again. He kiss her nech while his hands play with her breast. She could feel her control slipping…

"Nathan…"

"Yeah"

He move again and a moan escape from her lips

"Nathan…"

She said again her voice low

"Yes baby I hear you tell me what you want Haley tell me"

She open her eyes and saw that cocky smirk on his face again and she had enough

"Get up!"

She said with coldness in her voice. He notice and stop smiling

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Get up"

She said punching him. He just smile and get up

"With pleasure Miss James I have no intention to keep a women in my bed that doesn't want to"

Haley get up from the bed and put on a rope then turn around to look at him he laid in the bed naked

"I suppose that you want to take a bath, you can find all you need in the bathroom"

"I'm sure that I will. I bet you treat this way all your masculine guests. You're very…how did you said…hospitable"

"Well Mr. Scott this has been a very nice day but…"

"But its over right?"

"Could you please put your clothes on?"

He smirk again and begin to put his clothes

"It's ok princess we're adults. We did what we wanted and now its over right¡"

"I'm glad that you see that way too"

"Of course what other way can I see it?"

He said getting closer to her

"Lets see the things the way they are I didn't come to visit you know that you bought me with a purpose and I did what you wanted didn't I?"

She just stared at him

"And I did it good didn't I but now you're tired to play with your rental friend"

"I had a dinner later"

She said

"A dinner great"

He said his voice full of sarcasm

"Yeah and someone is gonna pick me up so…"

"Is that a threat Princess?"

He asked smiling putting a hand in the wall aside of her head and lean down to her.

"I want you out of my house right now"

"Playing like this with a stranger could be really dangerous"

He assure her maliciously she took a step back

"You don't know who I am or what I like I could do anything to you"

"You tried to scared me and I don't like it"

"I think you do maybe that its what turns you on"

He replied putting his hand in her throat her pulse began to race

"A little bit of danger knowing that the guy you sleep with could take you out easily…"

"Leave get out of my house"

She ordered furious

"I will I wouldn't want you miss your dinner but first I'll make you a promise"

He said looking at her mouth grazing her lips with his thumb

"Nathan…you don't understand…"

"Yes I understand believe me"

He said sliding his hand trough her hair 'til her nape slowly he bring her head near to his

"I just wanna be sure that you understand too"

"Understand what?"

"This"

He said and kiss her. Haley fight against him she tried to put some resistance but it didn't last much. Moaning she grab to his shirt, opened her mouth and giving in to his kiss. He put his arms around her lifting to his hips and push her against his erection. James kept her his mouth attached to hers while he opened her robe and let it down to the floor. He took her breast in his hand sliding them to her hips until he grabs her ass. Still kissing her he lift her up again.

"Please…"

She begged

"Nathan please…"

It was the same way that he take her that morning and the nigh before…even though this time will be different in spite of the desire, the primal necessity Haley felt certain sweetness that make her shake. Suddenly he push her away so abruptly that she almost fall- she opened her eyes and look at him through the tears and saw a face that it could be sculpt in granite.

"See Princess you were wrong I still could do you a service if I wanted to. Think about that tonight Miss James after you and your date came back here to play. Think bout it and about me when you're in the bed with him and he…"

She punched him in the face, cut him out if guard he lean his head back and the corner of his mouth was bleeding. Haley watch how he touch his injury

"Get out of here…"

She whispered

"You hear me get out of here"

Nathan just smile

"I wish you a good day Miss James"

He said and go out closing the door

"Bastard"

She scream

"You're a bastard"

She grab her robe and put on it then go the her bed and rip off the sheets and took them to the fireplace

"Goodbye Mr. Scott"

She said while she start the fire

Half the way to his house Nathan push the break so hard that he got out the highway

"Damn it"

He said punching the steering wheel. He achieved his purpose to look careless when he left her room but actually he felt really bad. He knew that he have to calm down the highway was tight and full of curves. He was so mad with Haley that he couldn't think clearly.

He didn't understand her they had a great time and suddenly she start to behave strange and telling him to get out of her house and her life. The best he can do and put some distance between Haley James and him. That or came back to her house lift her in his arms and making love to her until she begs him to stay with her. He shake his head and drive back to his house leaving Haley James behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later Nathan land in his father ranch. It was his father 65 birthday and his sister Brooke want him and his brother Lucas there. He wasn't in the mood for all that his father, the 200 guest actually he was in a bad mood since he left Haley's house.

FLASHBACK

The Monday after the auction he went to practice with the team

"Hey Scott how it go with the James"

Asked Tim

"Good"

It was all that Nathan said. An d any smart people would know that it was a warning but Tim wansn't known for his intelligence

"Good"

Tim mocks him

"Details Scott, we want details do you sleep with her is she as passionate as she looks like?"

Nathan pushed him against the wall

"Watch your language"

Nathan had warning him after two of his team mates put them apart . nobody has bother him after that and he was ok with that

END FLASHBACK

"This is bullshit Scott"

Nathan whispered. He had so much job maybe he could turn around and get in his light aircraft no one knew that he was there…the a hand grabs her shoulder

"Do it and I'll kill you"

Warned a familiar voice. Nathan turn around and saw the smiling face of his big brother Lucas

"What you read minds now?"

"No that will implied that you have a mind little brother"

Both laugh and get in Lucas's car

"So tell me how it go with your girls lately?"

Lucas asked

"I don't have any girls and why do you ask?"

Nathan said a little mad

"Sorry man it was a joke did I hit a nerve or what?"

"Something like that"

Nathan said

"So you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"The theme you almost rip my head off"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Ok little brother"

Hours later the party was on and Nathan was really boring then his father call him to his office

"Hello son"

Dan Scott said to his youngest son

"I want you to do something for me"

"And what is that dad?"

"I want to buy a winery"

"So what does it have to do with me"

"I want you to go see the property and close the deal for me"

Nathan laughs

"Why me I don't know anything about wines"

"I just want you to see the property and see if it's in good shape"

"I'm sorry father I can't"

"the property belongs to some women…"

His father continue like Nathan had said nothing

"I have her name here"

"I told you can't do it"

Nathan said going to the door

"Here it is her name is Haley James"

Nathan froze in front of the door, he smile and turn around

"Ok father I'll do it"

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE LET ME KNOW

KARLA


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR MY GRAMMAR HERE IT IS CHAPTER FIVE

Haley knew that people will talk about the auction and also know that no one Hill dare to tell her anything to her. They talk behind her back but she didn't care they can talk whatever they want she didn't listened to them. That were Haley's though when she walk around of Peregrine her winery.

The gossip about that nigh didn't bother her but her dreams do. She dream about Nathan Scott, erotic dreams. Sometime she wakes up with the feeling of Nathan's lips in her mouth. Haley stop and kick the sand with her bare feet. His father will be furious if he saw her like this and Chris too. They would said that it wasn't appropriate but their surprise it wouldn't be nothing compared with her lawyer when she refuses to sold her winery without knowing the buyer first.

So there she was walking in her winery to the Victorian house to meet a men who she probably had to bear about fifteen minutes of chit chat if she want that the buying realize. There was a car in the driveway parking aside of her car. Her lawyer drive a black Cadillac this car was black but not a Cadillac it was a porshe. Her heart skip a beat Nathan had a black porshe.

Haley laugh they were hundreds of black porshe in California. Anyway for what in the world would Nathan want a winery?. Her cell phone start to ring when she got to the porshe she put it out of her purse and hear her lawyer voice.

"Excuse me Miss James I'm afraid that im gonna be late"

Haley sigh, open the door and enter to the hallway

"How late?"

"I don't really know if I can make it. I tried to call you but…"

"It's ok we can met another day"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"Go ahead and listen to what Mr. Scott had to say"

"Who?"

She asked feeling a little dizzy

"Mr. Scot, Nathan Scott. I didn't know that you knew each other Miss James, but Mr. Scott told me that you were old friends"

"Old friends"

Haley repeats in a whisper

"It was the only thing that came to my mind to tell him"

Said a familiar voice. Haley turn around. Nathan was in the living room he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and still looks incredibly sexy.

"Haley you are friends, right?"

The lawyer asked her. She look into his deep blue eyes the men that she been dreaming about. The weren't friends even last old friends. They weren't lovers even though she was as naïve just to think that when a men and a women spend a day in bed make them lovers.

"Hlaey?"

"Yes"

She answer to the phone

"Yes Mr. Scott and I were old friends"

Nathan smiled at this

"Good, perfect"

Said the lawyer

"Hear what Mr. Scott had to say but you didn't have to say yes to everything"

"Sure"

Haley said coldly and without stop locking at Nathan she hang up

"Mr. Scott"

She said coldly but her hands were shaking when she put the phone back in her purse and she hope that he didn't notice.

"Are we back to formalities Princess?"

"Maybe you should explain you presence here"

"What do I have to explain I'm here to buy this place didn't your lawyers told you?"

"You are buying Peregrine? You maybe fool my lawyers but not me, what are you really doing here?"

Nathan had to stop himself to hold her and erase that arrogant expression of her face with a kiss. He had picture this scene many times in ones she run to his arms when she sees him and in others she cross the room to slapped him in the face. What he never imagined is that she look at him like he was a despicable being or that she was more beautiful that he remember.

"What do you mean?"

He asked nonchalantly. He leaned against the wall and put his hands in the back pockets of his pants

"I'm here to buy the property"

"Look I don't know how you managed to convince my lawyers that you were really interested in buying the property but…"

"Because I am"

"You're interested in buy a winery?"

"The truth is that I don't"

"But you lied to my lawyers you came here to relive the memories…"

"I represent the Scott Company"

"Scott Company?"

She asked blushing

"That's right"

He answered coldly

"I'm a lawyer I represent my father Daniel Scott who wants to buy this winery"

Haley's eyes shine and Nathan smirked

"You're a lawyer. That's a lie you're a basketball player"

Nathan laughs

"So that means that I can't have a college degree"

"And you say that your father…"

"Is interested in buy this winery"

He interrupted her and go out the door to the porch

"Or maybe I should say that he was interested"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

She asked

"That I decided to tell my father that don't buy the property"

"Why not?"

She asked. Nathan arched his eyebrows the Princess didn't know anything about the production of wine and he doubted that she know anything about what she had inherit and he suspect that she wasn't ready to learn. Or maybe the only thing that she want was make the things difficult for him. But he didn't care Peregrine was a pretty place but he was sure that it didn't worth the price that her lawyers had set.

"I'm waiting to hear why my winery don't adjust to your expectations Mr. Scott"

On the other hand it was worth it see her eyes shine that way. Nathan tried to look pensive while he look at his watch

"I'll explain you over dinner"

"I didn't came here to have dinner"

"Then why did you came. You want to sold the winery or not?"

"You just said that you didn't want them"

"I see that you never been in a market"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She asked irritated

"The first rule to sold something is to convince the buyer that he had to have wathever you want to sold him, Princess"

"So I have something that you want?"

"Yes you are"

He answered looking her up and down

"I'm talking about Peregrine"

"Me too. So dinner Miss James?"

She doubt a little. Her heart beat fast and the room seems to be out of air suddenly. But she went there to make a deal and what kind of business women evoid something that simple like a dinner?

"Yes"

She said and tried not to think in the tremble that past right trough her when Nathan took her hand and put her out of the house.

He drive fast really fast. Haley only drive so fast one time, when she had a convertible that her father give to her as a gift for her 18 birthday. The first month she had a ticket for speeding when her father discover this the car disappear and a Mercedes big and secure was in its place.

Even that time she wasn't that fast like Nathan was in that moment. Nathan took all the curves easily and in the straight parts he speed even more. He catch her looking at him.

"I'm going to fast for you?"

She said no with her head when all that she want to said was the she want to take his place behind the wheel. She rest again the seat and put her hands in her lap. Why did she have this crazy ideas when she was with this men? Go to dinner with him when all her instincts told her not to. Wish being behind the wheel and run just like he was. Do what they do two weeks earlier. Let him make love to her, make love to him when she didn't know him or like him.

Well…maybe she like him a little. He was arrogant y to confident but he was irresistible and sexy as hell. He had a great sense of humor y she already knew that he was good in bed not the she want to go the bed with him again. They were history. Besides she didn't have nothing in common with Nathan Scott. Her pulse began to race

Stop

She though. But she knew that she was blushing. What could Haley be thinking to blush like that? Nathan look at her again. The more he watch her the most mysterious she look. Her attitude with the opposite sex drive him crazy. But it was more about her that he didn't know.

He'd tried to contact Haley and everything was easy.

"Miss James wants to know you, Mr. Scott"

One of her lawyers told him

"Does she know who I am?"

He asked interested.

"No she didn't ask for his name. probably its for the break up with her fiancé she wants to take care of her business"

"How long since the break up?"

"Two years"

"She was in love with him?"

"Of course"

Nathan reduce the speed and look to Haley. That was she insinuated her that way because he was hurt for the lost of her fiancé? It was possible that she wants to forget to her fiancé sleeping with a stranger. He didn't want to think that he was a substitute of a men that was so stupid to lose that women.

"You boyfriend"

He said suddenly

"Ex-boyfriend"

"Yeah who break up with who?"

"Excuse me"

"You leave him or was the other way around?"

"I don't know what this have to do with Peregrine"

Nathan turn the wheel to the right and hit the breaks and the car stop to the side of the highway.

"I was engaged once"

He explain.

"I found my fiancé in my bed with another man and I realize that I didn't love her anymore maybe I never did"

He said looking her in the eyes.

"I wasn't running for my past when I make love to you"

"I never said that…"

"And you?"

"If I was thinking of Chris when you and I…"

"When you scream in my arms"

Nathan interrupted her

"You were thinking of him wishing that was him in your bed instead of me?"

Se just look at him. He didn't have the right to ask her that and she had the right to not answer him. She could lie tell him that she was thinking on Chris when she was with him…

"Haley…"

Nathan wasn't touching her but she almost can feel the touch of his hands. He want to feel him feel his body. For a second she though that she said that out loud because he swear undo the seatbelt took her in his arms and kiss her. It was a deep long kiss that make her heart race. When he finished she was shivering.

"I need to know"

He said taking her head in his hands and looking her in the eyes

"It was me in your bed or it was him?"

"It was you"

She whispered

"Since the moment you kiss me it was you"

They stay still looking at each other. Nathan's body was on fire and Haley's too. He push away from her and turn the car on.

"And it was great"

And took the car to the highway again. He took her to a little restaurant of an hotel on the beach and they were seat in a table for two on the garden. The sunset was just starting. Haley could't think she let Nathan ordered dinner for both of them.

"This is a beautiful place"

She said when she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why?"

He asked

"Why is beautiful?"

"Why did you asked me to leave me that day? I wanna make love to you again Princess and something tell me that you wanted to"

"Please ui don't want…"

"I can't get you out of my head. What happened between us, your touch, your taste…"

"Nathan stop please…"

"What happened, what I did it was wrong. I'm ashamed just to think about it and more talking about it"

He took her hand

"Listen to me Princess. I'm not a child I've been with a lot of women and I can assure you that what happened between us was amazing. How can you say that it was bad?"

"Because…because it was. I know that you don't want to believe me but I never done anything like that"

"You mean that you never paid 20000 for a date?"

"Go on laugh. But its not funny. I've never gone to the bed with a stranger that I just…"

She jump of her seat

"I can't talk about this"

She said and run out the restaurant. Nathan put some bills on the table and ran after her. She was on the beach walking her arms around her and looking to the sea when he got to her.

"Alrigh…"

She said before he speak

"You want to know what happened that night? I told you"

She said turning around to him, her face pale

"Haley, Princess the only thing that you have to tell me is that I wasn't occupying other man place"

He said wanting to hug her but her gaze told him not to.

"I found my fiancé in bed with who I think was my best friend. This two yeas ago and I remember to think that I have the right to end an engagement that I didn't like. No, Nathan you wasn't occupying another man place the men that I love and lose. I bid for you that night because I have something to prove to myself"

She still had an aggressive look but is was certain vulnerability in her mouth that it make him ignore the alarm signals he put a strand of hair behind her ear and put his hands in her shoulders. He embrace her delicately, fearing that if he do it harder she run away again.

"Prove what? That you were pretty, desirable, that the men that choose another women over you must be crazy?"

She smiled lightly but when he tried to embrace her harder she push him away

"Chris said that I was frigid. His exact words were that I was a spoiled and frigid child"

"And you believe him?"

He asked shocked

"I didn't matter. It means that he'd leave me alone the sex was…unsatisfactory"

"Unsatisfactory"

Nathan repeat in a way that make her shiver

"Nathan I'm telling you this because, because in the end I have admitted the truth, you deserved an explanation"

She confessed touching his arm. He took her hand and squeeze it lightly

"Tell me more about you ex"

He said

"There's nothing much to tell. Like I said I found him with another women and we end things. And one day before the auction when I was in the bathroom in a restaurant I heard two women talking about me. They said that it was clear that by my appearance everything that Chris's wife said it was true that I was a spoiled, rich girl with too much money and little libido. And I figured for the way they said it that anyone that supposed to be my friends were talking behind my back about my sexual life"

"Go on"

"I went shopping, buy that dress, the lingerie, the shoes and after that went to that stupid auction and I saw you"

She said closing her eyes

"And you bought me"

"Yes"

She whispered

"I understand"

He said coldly

"So I was right you ex was with us in the bed"

"No"

She said

"Maybe not because you miss him, but because you want him there so he could look at what he was missing"

Haley took a few steps back

"Its amazing the way that I have to look stupid in front of you"

She said

"Its all that you think about your own ego. Yes I buy you because of my rage and maybe that was what make me respond so eagerly in that street but what happened when you came to my house it wasn't for rage or Chris or that woman in the restaurant"

She said with her eyes full of tears

"And now I don't know what I though that you deserve an explanation, Mr. Scott, because I can honestly said that I ha…"

Nathan's mouth was over hers

WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE LET ME KNOW

KARLA


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UD FOR A WHILE I WAS HOPING THAT SOMEONE COULD HELP ME WITH MY GRAMMAR PLEASE I WILL BE REALLY GRATEFUL ANYONE WHO WILL LIKE TO HELP PLEAS EMAIL ME

KARLA 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait but there it it's a new chapter

THE AUCTION CHAPTER 6

The noise of the waves against the pier seem less that the of Haley's heart bit. Nathan's kiss was like she remembers even better. Haley felt like she loses the control of her body and even her soul. But this can be true how it could be when all that it was between them was lust.

Nathan's hands were in her head trapping her while his mouth devours hers. It was a strong and possessive hug almost wild that says 'you belong to me and no one else'. But she knew that it was a fantasy. She wasn't his and she didn't want to. She was her father's property once then Chris's but Chris never make her feel tat way.

Nathan whispers her name and star sucking his lower lip. She let out a moan and put her arms around his neck getting closer to him she felt more excited when she felt his erection in her belly.

"Nathan…"

She whispers in a husky voice

"Princess…"

He put his hands in her breast and starts to massage them. Haley tried to fight the urge and desire that she felt for him

Don't do it Haley remember what you felt the last time: the emptiness, the disgust for yourself…remember how it felt him inside of you, the pleasure of felling him inside of you…

Her toughs were interrupted

"Give in to me"

Nathan said

"Come with me Haley, come with me and let me show you how it could be"

A sweet wave of desire travel for her body, she raise one hand but he took it

"No. let me do it let me do everything"

She protests when he moves away. He imagine taking her right there, laid her down in the sand of the beach putting himself on top of her and to possess her until she melt into his arms. Just like he did before quick and anxiously. But he didn't want to do that way this time, especially when the words that she said keep repeating in his head. The sex with her ex wasn't pleasant. He knew what that means she was a just an obedient girlfriend and the SOB just get her in his bed and took everything without give back nothing

This night however will change that forever…it takes all his will power to stop her to keep touching him he wanted her so much but he want to offer her everything that night.

"Not here"

"Of course I'm sorry, Nathan you're right. We shouldn't …"

She keep apologizing taking a step back

"Damn you"

He screams furiously and holds her again and kiss her again and again until she was clinging onto him

"Don't apologize for wanting me. You have any idea how exciting its to know that you feel the same way that me Princess?"

He took her face in her hands and gives her a long and sweet kiss

"I have a room in the hotel. I though that maybe we can spend the night in there. Will you come with me and let me make love to you like it was our first time?"

Nathan waits for an answer even knowing that giving her time to think was a big risk. He was asking her to admit that she wanted him; he didn't want her to be with him just because she was blind for the passion that she felt. That night he wanted to seduce her, to wake her and know that after that he was the only men that she remembered

"Haley"

She call her brushing his thumb for her lips

"I want to make love to you. Tell me that you want me too"

Her answer came in the form of a sweet kiss

His room was in the round tower of the motel. The darkness domain the room except for a little line of light that the moon let in. Nathan closes the door. The noise of the lock seems to make echo in the room and Haley star to shake. She didn't have time to think of having fear when she sleeps with him the last time the desire that he felt for him make her an instinctive and irrational being. This time was different Nathan had give her a choice her decision take her here to his room, to his bed. What does she expects to give to him if she disappoint him she disappoint herself…

"I can't do it"

She said turning to the door and directly to Nathan's arms

"Nathan please I can"

She was shaking. What was she afraid of, him, herself or the passion that he unleash in her? She sight and he felt the hot air in his neck

"What is the matter princes, what are you afraid of?"

"The other time I didn't have time to think it. That was the reason that it was so…Nathan I don't…"

"What?"

He whispered and kiss her slow and sweet forcing her to relax. Haley laughs and hides her face in her shoulder

"You'll laugh of me"

"Tell me"

He encourage her holding her close

"I don't have…experience. I know that it sounds silly after the way that I act with you, but…"

"I don't believe you"

"I didn't think you would. But it's the truth I've never been with another men just Chris and you"

"That I believe but I don't think that you were acting when we were together the last time"

"Act? No everything that I said and did was…"

"Honest?"

"Yeah and this time it'll not be the same. I feel that everything will be different I will be just me"

"That's all I need. You're beautiful…"

He told her while he kiss all her face

"…desirable and incredibly sexy even without the red dress"

"The red dress I can't believe that I bought that and that I wore it. Chris always said that…"

"I don't give a st what Chris said…"

Nathan yells then close his eyes to calm down

"Listen, Princess if you change your mind about making love with me just tell me. But if you have your ex in your head I know how to get rid of him"

"I don't think you can"

"Would you let me try?"

"I like to, but…"

Nathan holds her

"Do you hear the music princess?"

She did. The music enter for the window

"Dance with me?"

He asked her, swaying their bodies with the soft, romantic music. In the beginning she felt ridiculous dancing in the room in the dark. That was something to do in a ball room with the hand in your partner's shoulder and his in your back. That was what Miss Mallory taught her in etiquette class when she was a child.

But Nathan break those rules since the first time that they met when he grab her hard in the ball room of the Paradise Hotel. Now he was breaking them again he was holding her with his hands in her lower back.

"Relax and feel the music"

All that she felt was the heat of his body, his breath, his heartbeat. Haley close her eyes and put her head in Nathan's shoulder. Nathan put her more close to her and put a hand in her ass and the other one travels up to her hair which was tied up with a clip

"I like your hair like this"

"Tied up? That's the way I wear always…"

"I like it because I think how will it be if I let it down. Can I let your hear down Haley?"

He asked in a husky voice

"Yes…"

She answered looking into his eyes

"…yes do it please, Nathan"

She stands still while he was taking off the clip of her hair. Her hair falls in her shoulder. He took a lock of her hair and taking it to his lips to kiss it

"Wonderful"

He said softly and then kiss her. They keep swaying with the music: mouth with mouth, chest with chest with one of his legs between hers. Haley sighs and Nathan start to kissing her ear

"Look…"

He whispered. She opens her eyes and was surprised. They were in front of a mirror all the wall tall embracing on each other

"You see how beautiful you are?"

"Nathan…"

She said blushing. He put himself behind her lay down his head and start kissing her neck while he unbuttoning her shirt. He does this slowly kissing every inch of skin that he was discovering. When he was done he took her shirt off. Her bra was white without any adornment very different of the one she wore the night they met but that doesn't matter. It was something about it that makes it look more erotic that black lingerie. That was why his hand was shaking when he unclasped it.

He watches her face in the mirror her breasts were shaking under his hands. If she looks at him like that again he will be lost. But he have to wait, he have to do it right for her. He took her breast and star to caress her nipples with his thumbs

"Nathan…"

She whispered. She tried to turn around but he didn't let her

"Not yet"

He whispered back. He put her hair to the side on one of her shoulders and kiss her neck, biting her throat. She suppressed a scream. She was sinking in a sea of sensations but she couldn't if she did that how will she know if she was doing it right. Nathan was wrong. She can't forget Chris he was there telling her that she didn't know how to please a men and she never will. And she want to please Nathan, give him pleasure and making him moan when he was inside of her. He rubs his thumbs on her nipples again and again and the scream that she was trying to suppress came out of her throat and she let her head down to his shoulder

"Nathan…"

She whispered and he took her breast again touching it, rubbing her thumbs again her nipples until that she without thinking put her hands on top of his but when she realize what she's done she took them away

"Do it put you hand on top of mines"

He said

"No I mean if you don't like it…if you think that its wrong…"

"Open your eyes Princess look at the mirror"

"No Nathan please I don't want to…"

"Look at yourself"

He whispered. And she did slowly. The women in the mirror wasn't her she was  
a women ready to give in. her hair was a mess on her naked shoulders, she  
has her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes were shining. And the men  
that make her look like that was behind her watching her with so much desire  
that made her felt dizzy.

"Go on put your hands on top of mine"

He told her without breaking eye contact

"Chris said that…that it was wrong…that it was like touching myself…"

"Put your hands on top of mine Haley"

She look into his eyes and slowly raise her hands and did what he asked. The  
sight left her petrified his hands were big and strong and hers were small  
and delicate

"There is nothing that can not be done to me Princess"

He insured her and bent down to kiss her neck

"There is nothing right or wrong with us. You understand?"

"Yes"

"There is only you and me and what we want to do"

She take her hands off and he release her breast

And put his hands in the front of her pants and pulled them down and off of her

"Tell me what you like Haley…"

Asked Nathan touching lightly the front of her panties. Haley let out a  
moan. She'd dream of be in Nathan's arms for the past two weeks. Then she  
knew that he was there that attractive and sexy stranger that made her world  
upside down. He wasn't a dream anymore he was real and his eyes were full of  
mister, his body was there to support her, his hand to hers to look when he  
touched her

"You like this?"

He whispered and inserted his fingers inside her

"And this?"

The heat of her intimacy burns his hands while she screams his name. It almost melt him and was almost enough see her face while se reach her climax to know that him was her only support and heard her yelling his name like he was the only men that she ever want, even though he want more. He turn her around and hold her body close to his and kiss her quieting her last yell knowing that he was the one to give her that pleasure. Slowly he put her down

"Undress me"

She tried but she was shaking and he can't wait anymore. He get them both naked throwing their clothes away even tear them up in his desperation to take her to the bed and sink in her warm and fill his body with the heat of hers. Delicately he grab her writs and put her arms above her head while he was kissing her breast, licking her neck and got slowly inside of her until she begs him to finish. He let go of her hands and she surround him with her arms and legs and get him inside of her so deeply that she couldn't think

"Look at me Haley and say my name"

He asked her with a husky voice when he know that she was about to cum. She opens her eyes that were full of tears

"Nathan…Nathan…Nat…"

She whispers. He groans and with one most thrust they cum together

Nathan woke up slowly with the sun light in his face. He turns to his side slowly carefully not to wake her and put his head in a hand to watch her sleep. She had her head in his arm and her back against his chest. The feel of her ass send a wake up call to his body but he didn't wake her. She need her rest after the night they have beside he want to look at her while she was sleep.

Her hair fall in one of her shoulders, she had her lips lightly open, one hand under the pillow and the other one up. It was a beautiful hand, long fingers with beautiful manicured nails. Las night he suck those fingers one by one.

Nathan groaned and move away from her. He'd make love to her all night long but he wanted her again with such an immense desire like he spend the last hours in a monastery. But he won't touch her not yet. She was sleep but he can watch her. Slowly and carefully take off the sheet that covers them.

The soft curve of her shoulder, her breast and the curve of her hips…her sweet taste. Nathan got closer to her and kiss her neck, her shoulder, her arm. He caress her hand until she sigh, turn around and woke up. He watched her and knew that she remember where she was and what happened. She'll regret it? She'll become distant like the last time that woke up in his arms?

He waits fearing for the first time in his life a women's rejection. If she tried to push him out of her life, he'll lay her in bed and kiss her until she admit the true, that she wanted him right now and he wanted him before. A big smile form in Haley's life.

"Good morning"

She said opening her arms, Nathan got in them like a men who return home

The go back to the winery and walk holding each other by the waist

"I love being here"

Haley said. Nathan looks at her head resting in his shoulder and smile

"Then why do you want to sold it"

She sight and shrugs

"Pelegrine lost money every year"

"That's true"

He said

"That maybe surprise you Mr. Scott but a property supposedly generated money"

"This is not a property Ms. James it's a Philosophy"

"A philosophy"

She repeated standing in front of him

"That explains it all this time my lawyers been thinking that this is a winery"

Nathan smile grabs her wais and hold her close to him

"Producing wine it's a mystic experience princess"

"Ok"

She said laughing

"Ok laugh I'm telling you the truth"

"So if a light incense, sacrifice a couple of chickens and dance naked around of a tree under the moon…"

"I like the part where you dancing naked"

Nathan told her. He took her chin and kiss her tenderly

"But no I didn't mean that kind of mystic experience. You have to love this you have to be crazy to get in to a business like this"

Haley smile and took his face in her hands

"Crazy like you?"

He took her hand and kiss her palm

"I've thinking about it"

He admitted

"But?"

"But I have a career and a life thousand miles of here. Plus will take years to make this work"

He explains her. They interlock their fingers and start to walk again

"You have to be committed for this to work…"

"Sounds a lot like marriage"

She interrupted

"Yes I guess so and I've been down that road Princess. Settled down, getting married and it didn't work. Seems like it doesn't for anyone of the Scott"

"I'm not sure that works with anybody. I'm not thinking of getting married if is what you're suggesting, my mother wasn't happy with my father and Chris and I…well you know about that. I was an obedient daughter, I belong to my father and then to Chris. Now I just wanna belong to myself"

Nathan nod and put a piece of hair behind her hear

"That sounds really good Princess and I'm glad that we agree on that. Did I tell you that I came from L.A in my light air craft?"

"No"

She said

"You didn't. You mean the porshe its not yours?"

"You'll be surprised to know how generous a salesperson can be when he knows that a guy who gets crazy over every new model of porshe that gets on the market. What do you say Haley, you dare to fly with me back home?"

"Of course I do"

She answered smiling. Nathan smiles too he was very lucky. He found a beautiful an wonderful women, one that satisfying him more that any other that he met before and she let clear that she didn't wanna hear wedding bells.

"Come here"

He asked her. He embraced her trying not to think that she just said that she was willing to put her life in his hands but not her heart

That's it until my new chapter I wanna thank Meagan for helping me with my grammar thank you very much

Anyway please let me know what you think of this and if you want me to continue this story

XXX Karla


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys its me again thank you for the great reviews i hope you like this chapter

THE AUCTION 7

Nathan had flying his own Light air craft since he was little just like all the Scotts. His father ranch was so big that always make more sense flying that riding a horse or in a car. He loved flying loved the freedom that he finds in the air. But he neve had enjoy that much like this flight back to LA and it was because of Haley, she seems a little nervous when they first arrive to the craft.

"Its smaller that I expected"

She commented while she was sitting. Nathan observed the craft like it was the first time

"Its not too late to change your mind, Princess"

He commented

"No way"

She answered moving her head no. she look at him and he was marveled for the blush of pleasure in her face.

"I want to prove everything Nathan, all the things that they considered wrong"

"Who's they, Haley?"

"My father…and Chris"

She said her face falling a little

"Ok like what things?"

He asked

"I don't know everything, like eating a hot-dog in the street"

"Oh yeah that is something that you can't miss"

"Laugh if you want but its something that I always wanted to do"

"I'm not laughing Princess. What would I laugh when you're telling me that my girl prefer a 2 dls hot dog that a 200 dls dinner in a fancy restaurant?"

"It's that what I am…your girl?"

She asked blushing

"Yes. I know what you tell me about not commitment but as long as you're with me…"

"You mean while it last…"

"Yeah while it last…you're mine"

What will happen if she arguing to that if she told him that she want to sleep with another men. Of course that will be a lie. How could she possibly want another men after Nathan.

"Haley? If you don't like the rules tell me now because I don't share. If you're with me you go out only with me and sleep just with me"

"You will follow those rules too?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"Ok, deal. So what else do you have in that wish list Princess?"

"A bunch of stupid things"

"Like?"

"Well...drive a car like yours"

"You want to race uh?"

He said with that sexy smirk of him

"I had a convertible once, a red one…"

She remembered

"This is stupid I'm an adult Nathan. This wishes are childish"

"My first car was also a red convertible"

He said grabbing her hand

"Really?"

"It was a red mustang it was so old that looks like an old relic. To buy it I save the money for a year working in the stables, on the rodeo"

"Rodeo? I was right you're a cowboy"

"I use to dream to be a champ"

He told her squeezing her hand

"But the second time that I take part on one I broke two ribs and my nose. So I tough in a better form to make money without breaking my neck"

"That explain your nose. I was wondering how that happen"

"I was going to have it operated, but Brooke said…"

"Brooke?"

She interrupted him

"My sister. She said that it will drive the girls crazy. So I let it"

"I'm glad that you listen to Brooke. She was right"

"Really?"

He said playfully

"Stop looking for compliments Mr. Scott"

Nathan laughs and took her hand and kiss it

"Ok Princess. Now you know that I was crazy enough to think that I could be a rodeo rider. You're gonna tell me what else is on your list or I'm gonna have to guess?"

"They're stupid things really…ok I always wanted to drive a fast car. Ride a rollercoaster and walk in the rain"

"You've never walked in the rain"

"Bare foot, without an umbrella and looking towards the sky, never you nust think that I'm an idiot"

"I think that you're a women that is in good hands, miss James"

He said

"here by your side is a men that hate shoes"

"Because you prefer boots?"

"Yes but no in the beach where I live"

"You live in the beach?"

She asked excitedly

"I have a house in Malibu"

"It must be wonderfull; the beach, the sand, the sky…"

"You're not telling me that you've never go the beach do you?"

"Of course I've been in the beach in Saint Tropez, Martinica…"

"And here in California?"

He interrupted her

"You want the truth?"

"Yes"

"Never"

"Never not even once?"

"No my father and Chris told me that the people that live in the beach was too shameless"

"You had a childhood full of prohibitions, not walking on the rain, no rollercoaster, no hot dogs with chilli…"

"With chilli?"

She asked surprised

"Trust me babe a hot dog its nothing compared with one with chilli…"

Suddenly he shut up and press a button

"Dave there's traffic from left to right crossing in my path"

Haley lay down in her seat watching Nathan look at the sky. He had so many sides that surprised her how quickly she rejected him that first night. She was afraid of a real men? No a real men was all the she went to look for the night of the auction. She wanted someone to show her how was the real sex and she found it. She wanted the lover with all women dreamt and she found him too. Nathan reveals the passion in her. She was a different women with him and when their fling will be over she will leave him with her pride intact

She had got in that 'relationship' with her eyes open without whining a fairytale end, but find her own identity. The last thing that she want was a men that start to demand things from her, other that the pleasure that he had give her in the bed. According to the words that he had whispered to her and the way that he had touched her she could tell that she had please him in the bed. But Nathan wouldn't ask for more and she wanted it that way. She wanted a lover for her new life not a worried man that lasted forever. She want Nathan just like he was.

"I didn't mean to do all that stuff tonight"

Haley said looking to the giant structure of iron in front of them in Magic Mountain

"We won't all what have done is eaten hot dogs…"

"Hot dogs with chilli"

She corrected him

"those were great"

"See what I'm, saying princess? You have to trust me I told you that you'll love them and you did. You'll love this too"

He said motioning towards the rollercoaster

"Unless you change your mind"

"Do you hear yourself cowboy you're trying to convince to get on that thing"

"I am but I won't let that anything happen to you Haley"

He said kissing her

"I'll hold you harder on the way down"

"You promise?"

She asked

"I promise"

He said holding her and kissing her

"I'll always be there for you Haley I will always protect you"

No you won't Haley sadly though but she tried t smile and then she kiss him

"In that case Mr. Scott lets go"

In the rollercoaster she cry, she scream, she hold on to Nathan and swore that she'll die and when the ride was over she drags him over the line to ride again. Nathan know that she will climb up again if he wouldn't distract her asking her if she had eaten cotton candy before

"What is cotton candy?"

He buy her a giant pink cotton candy. She tastes it cautiously with the tip of her tongue that it was so pink like the candy. Nathan felt his body numb looking at her. A tide of desire so strong that scared him attacks his body. He want to grab her in his arms and take her away the noise and the people to a place where the moon and the stars will watch them making love.

"Nathan this is delicious"

He watched her smiling face and her lips covered of sugar

"Delisious"

He repeats and bends down to taste the sweetness of the candy and Haley's too.

"Delicious"

He whispered and take her to the darkness holding her and she threw her arms to his neck

"Nathan…"

She murmured

"Yes Princess, I know"

He said in a husky voice. No he didn't know he couldn't not ever her knows. She didn't know why her heart beat so fast or why suddenly she wish that the were alone under the sky full of stars so he could make love to her. Nathan tool her face in his hands and kiss her slowly at first but passionately later. She drops her cotton candy

"Haley…come home with me"

He whispered

"Yes"

Nathan drive really fast he wanted to touch her. He wanted her so bad that it hurts. And he knows from the way that she trembled while he was kissing her that she feel the same way. But he also know that the craziness of sex wouldn't it be enough and he'll wanted her again. So he promises himself that he wouldn't touch her in that moment. The gate opens and close automatically and the path from the gate to his house never seem so long. He stops the car got out of it and took her in his arms.

"Nathan"

She whispered and he almost lost it hearing the want in her voice. All the romantic plans and the seduction that he had planned were lost in the desire that her felt and he kiss her holding her head in his hands caressing her hair while she put her hands around his neck

He walk up the stairs carrying her without stop kissing her when they reach the front door he put her down and with her body attach to hers he starts to looking for his keys

"Wait"

He whispered in a last intent to keep his sanity. But Haley couldn't wait she wanted him so much she never want or need Nathan so much like now. She whispered her name and put herself between him and the door grabbing his neck temping him with her mouth open

"Now Nathan please now"

She touch him sliding her hand to his erection and grabbing him. She heard the noise of the keys on the floor and she hold in to his shoulders while he push her against the door. He raise up her skirt and she felt when he tear up her thong felt when he put down his fly and then thrust into her deeply

"Haley"

He moan while he was pushing her against him

"Haley"

"Nathan…"

She whispered she wanted to tell him how she feel but with one more thrust she scream and got lost in him

She wake up alone in Nathan's bed when the sun was raising. Haley whispered and covered herself with the sheets her muscles hurt and her mouth was swollen and her skin smell like sex. It was a long night full of pleasure and she feel wonderful. She sighed stretch her arms and lay down with her face against the pillow and she smiledthe sheets were of silk. The room was perfect for the hours that she spend with Nathan it was the perfect décor a room designed for a bachelor's conquest

How many woman he shared his bed with? They had to be much. A men like Nathan never lived like a monk. How many were death and then lived again in his arms only for later regret losing him. When will be her turn? When he will get tired of her?

Haley close her eyes no commitments, nothing last forever, only pleasure while it last. That was the deal. It was a mutual agreement. She find herself with him, she was independent, free, sexy…certainly that was enough. Was it?

She laid in her back again, she had everything that she ever wanted and she felt empty again. Suddenly the door burst open

"Good morning Princess"

Greeted Nathan. Haley sits down covering herself with the blanket. He stands on the door with a tray in his hands. He was wearing only jeans unbuttoned his hair was a mess and even so he was irresistible and more manly that ever. It would be easy to fall in love with him. That though let her breathless. She can't fall in love with someone like Nathan he didn't believe in commitment or love for that matters

"I made breakfast"

He said smiling while he walk across the room and left the tray in the dressing table

"Bacon, eggs, toast and coffe"

Say something she said to herself

"There's food for and army"

She said forcing a smile

"Yeah I imagine that you had so much hunger as me"

He said smiling maliciously. She look at him she needs time to think and she can't do it in the bed

"Nathan…"

"Besides we have to recover forces"

He said kissing her

"Driving class are tiring"

He mumbled with his mouth in her neck

"Driving lessons?"

She asked moving away from him

"Yes"

He answered taking a toast and giving it to her

"Well not exactly driving lessons. Open your mouth princess eat"

She eat

"Porshe lessons"

He explaining smiling

"Or you change your mind about driving a fast car…"

Haley put the sheet away and jumps out the bed

"Nathan of course I didn't change my mind. I'll love to drive your car. You really want to? Nathan what's wrong?"

He was looking at her she was standing with the crystal doors behind her the sun light illuminated her naked and with passion marks

"Nathan…"

He want to throw her on the bed and make love to her again. He wanted to be inside of her and hear her moans of pleasure.

"Nathan what's wrong?"

But all that he wanted was hold her, just hold her y never let her go, not today, not tomorrow not…he get up

"I just remember that we have to postpone the porshe lessons for another day. I had an appointment this morning"

"Well. Sure maybe tomorrow or the next day…"

She said excitedly

"I'll call you when I have time. What do you think?"

She thought that it was a polite goodbye. Bastard. Only and idiot will fall in love with a men like Nathan Scott. And here was her naked in his room she want to cover with her arms but she didn't instead she pick up her shirt

"Sounds good. But now that I though about it I'll be really busy in the next days"

She told him her hands were shaking while she buttoned it

"Give me a call anyway I'm sure that we can see each other again"

"Good. I'm glad that…that you understand that…"

"I understand Nathan I really do"

He nods again. She didn't understand he could tell by her voice but whose fault was that? It wasn't his. He's made his posture very clear. Maybe he got to carried away making plans for the day for them. She should've stopped him. She'd said that she want the same freedom as him. But all the women do than they tell what the men want to hear even if its was lie

"Nathan…"

Her voice interrupted his thoughts

"Yes?"

"I'll like to get dress"

But not in front of him. She didn't have to say it for him to understand

"Sure if you want to take a shower"

"Thanks. But I'll shower in MY home"

"Ok I'll only take a couple of minutes and I'll take you home"

He go to the bathroom close the door and start to shower he put his hands on the wall and let the water fall for his shoulder. He should take Haley home last night what was he thinking. And what was that stupidity of wish list? It was a lot of things that she never done. But then again he too he never flight a jet, or travel in a globe across the pacific ocean and he never been in love without reservations

"Damn it damn it"

He whispered. But he wasn't in love and he never will be. He had be one time and he'd learn not to do it again not to tied himself with a women for a long time. Haley had to accept that. Nathan close the shower and opens the bathroom door.

"Haley?"

He called

"Haley listen…"

He stays with the words in his mouth. The room was empty Haley was gone

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

So what do you think please let me know

karla


	10. Chapter 10

FIRST I WANT TO SAY IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HAD I BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK I GUESS ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM AND HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER

KARLA

Where did she go without a car? Nathan put his pants on and went down the stairs

"Haley?"

the door was open he go out and called for her again but she didnt answer, bare foot and without a shirt he got in his car and start the engine. she couldn go too far. he should know that she'd run ahe always do that

she'd run the first night and also when when he go to her the next day. she also try to run from Peregrine but he was faste. the gate was open he pass the gate and look to the left, next to the right and there she was

walking with desicion for thw side of the road in the highway to Los Angeles. at this time the traffic was crazy the road was full of cars making a loud noise. nathan got out of the car and run towards her.

"HALEY"

she heard him he knew it because she start to walk faster but she didn't turn around. a truck pass by and sound its claxon (sp)

"Haley stop damn it"

nathan got to her and grab her arm and turn her against him. she had her face red and her mouth closed thight

"Let go of me"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Stay away from me Nathan"

"Don't be stupid you can't get back to your home walking"

"I can do whatever I want, mr Scott.get your hands off me"

"Haley come on you're acting like a child"

"i'm not a child or stupid. let me go Nathan or i swear of god..."

She was cut by Nathan

"I don't like people ran away from me Princess"

he said getting closer to her touching her

"You should imagine that"

"i wasnt running i was leaving and i dont care what you like or not"

"haley god damn it"

a car parking on the side of the roud make both of them turn around. a police car was parking behind them.

"look what you did"

whispered Nathan

"what i do?"

she hissed. a police offiver got out of the car his smile was nice but his step was waiss and determined

"good morning guys is there a problem here?"

"no offecer the lady and i are having a discussion"

the police officer nod. and nathan feel his gaze in his naked chest and his bare feet and his arm around haley's waist

"is that true miss is this a discussion"

"no, no its not...this men...this men..."

she answered coldly

"do you know him?"

"yes and hi..."

she hesitated she couldn't told anything without wish hide in a corner. could she told to the officer that she and nathan spend

the night together? that she was running because she feel used and humiliated(sp) that he only went after her because he feel

insulted or because the sex was to good to leave it?

"Miss?"

"i know him and we having a disagreement not a discussion"

"a disagreement?"

the police repeat

"well if you don't mind miis i think that will be better if you teo take your disagreement (sp) where it start"

"we will"

nathan assure him squeezing haley to his side

"we were about to return to my house, right Haley?"

haley look at him like she wanted to kill him

"yes"

she said

"are you going willingly miss?"

"yes officer"

the police afficer nod to her, croos his arms and wait. haley let go of his hand and with her head high she start to walk to hte gate

nathan told the officer to have a nice day and walk after her. he got on the car turn it around and push the remote of the gate when he

look in the rearview mirror he saw haley walking towards the the next house

""damnt it where the hell do you think you're going now?"

he said when he reach her after parking the car

"the same place i was going when you get in the way to my home"

nathan release her and cross his arms in his chest and smile

"first you have to climb the wall the separate my house for the next one

"i'll figure it out"

i doubt it. you have been really protected before to not know that your mausoleum is at least an hour of here drive"

"its not a mausoleum and i didn't have intentions of walking i'll call a cab wheni find a phone

"if you want to go home, perfect i'll take you"

he said putting his hands on his hips

"i don't need you to do me any favors thank you. i'm perfectly capable of..."

"listen this is insane"

said nathan running a hand for his hair

"no, its not it must be hundreds of phones in the road"

"i wasn't talking about that. i was talking about what happen this morning"

"i have no idea what are you talking about"

haley turn around and start walking to the door. nathan stand(sp) before her and grab her shoulders

"cut the games Princess. you know exactly what i'm talking about. the things went well until...until..."

"until what?"

"until i lied"

"you lied?"

"i didn't have an apoinment(sp) i was scared"

"scared?"

"could you stop to repeat every thing i'm saying?"

he cross his arms again and she wish that he didn't because she was looking now to her tanned chest, his biceps and the hair that

start in her belly button and got lost in the waist of his jeans

"i'm not repeating everythin you're say..."

she stoped herself and bit her lip

"i don't know what are you talking about nathan whar are you afraid of?"

he start to walk and she followed him to the sand. when they reach the sand he turn around and look at her

"you're not the first women that spend the night with me"

"you didn't have to rub it in. i never though i was"

she said icily

"i just want to make sure that you understand that"

she take off her shoes and sink her toes in the warm sand

"you don't have to keep telling me that i know that las night wasn't special"

"that its not true. of course that last night was special and you know it"

he assured her grabbing her wrist. the wind blew and her hair was in her face she take one of her hand and take her hair out of her face

snd look at him surprised

"then why...i mean what..."

"i told you i was scared. listen you think that is easy for me to say this princess its not"

"say what? i have no idea what are you talking about"

"i don't want to star a relationship. i told you that since the beginning"

"i know that i told you the same thing"

"exactly and we were planning to spend the day together"

"so, are you telling me that never spend the day with the women you sleep with?"

she asked confused

"don't be ridiculous(sp) of course i have. its just that...that..."

"what Scott you never wanted it until now, that teaching a women how to drive, eating a hot dog nad ride a roller coaster gives you more pleasure that anything else?"

he though to himself. he feel scared again

"its just that i don't want to hurt you by telling you not to get confused believing that something else its happening between us because its not"

"i think you think much nathan"

"i want to keep seeing you haley but i don't want to feel trapped ok?"

"and didn't i made the same afirmation yesterday?"

"yes but that didn't stop you to agreed to the plans for today"

"i don't know what its worst Nathan your huge ego or you partial way to see things"

haley laugh she take a step towards him and point a finger to his chest

"you make the plans i only agreed to be polite. do you really think that that means that i wanted you to marry me?"

"i didn't said that"

he said blushing

"no? that what did you said?"

"just that i don't want that this get out of our hands"

"you mean our affair?"

"yes, our...our..."

he studered. why was so difficult said the word? the princess didn't have to much problem saying it. she was prepared and ready to have a relationship with no strings attached that

he always wanted to have with a women and rarely get. thn why did he feel so mad?

"our affair"

he said finally. she nod but suddenly she felt inconfortable. what she want was going home, take a hot bath and moving on with her life

"i think we should end this"

she said

"what?"

"this relationship, affair, thing wherever you wanna call it"

nathan grab her and kissed her with passion

"it will end when it ends"

he whispered

"ok princess?"

she knew that the right thing was telling him that she didn't take orders from men even last the arrogant ones but he kissed her again and she give up after a while he lift his head and smile

"what do you think if we think the first porshe lesson?"

"but you sait that..."

"yes but now that all of that its clear what do you said? yoou want to drive or not?"

say no. say thank you but he was right you should keep your distance. she already spend yesterday and the day before with him, she really want to spend the day with him again?

"princess?"

he asked. she look to those piercing blue eyes and her heart skip a beat

"i'll love to"

sso what do you think. again i apologize for my grammar it sucks


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys thank you again for all the great replies and i want to thank you to amanda specially for helping me with my grammar thank you so much ok that's it enjoy

karla

Haley pressed the accelerator while the car running to the board of Eagle canyon

"Easy princess slow down these curves are too close," Nathan said and pretended to close his eyes when she laughed and started to take them. "God I've created a monster."

"Damn," Haley suddenly said.

"What?"

"The gate is closed I have to stop and dial the code."

"Thank god," Nathan said relieved and smiled at her once they passed the door. 

Haley accelerated again and stopped the car in front of her house and turned to Nathan, "Well?"

He looked at her. They'd been driving with the windows open and the wind had made her hair a mess. She didn't have on any make-up and she was wearing one of his old shirts with a pair of faded jeans. She looked like a mess but she was beautiful.

"Nathan? Please don't tell me that I'm such a bad driver that I left you speechless."

"Well I don't think you could race for a living but..." he said and smiled when he saw her frown. "Ok you didn't do that bad."

"I did great."

Nathan laughed and gave her a soft kiss, "A couple of more classes and you could buy yourself a red convertible."

"Thanks for this wonderful day," she said smiling

"You're welcome," he said and kissed her slowly tasting her. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"No I have some things to do tomorrow," she said quickly

"Of course me too. What about dinner tomorrow?"

"Call me and we'll see," she told him smiling.

As she stared to open her door, Nathan took her hand and squeezed her, "Don't play with me Haley."

"Play?"

"And don't playing dumb either I told you yesterday I don't share."

"Yes you told me that as long as we're together you'll be faithful."

"And I expect the same from you."

"Of course but I have a life which you reminded me of this morning and I'm glad you did."

"You're serious, are you?"

"Yes I'm serious. I told you Nathan I want my freedom."

"Ok," he said wile he sat at the wheel, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven"

Her protest came too late. Nathan had already started the car and began leaving. She stared at him until he was out of sight and let out a sigh before walking into her house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came to pick her up every afternoon and then took her home first hour every morning. It was like they had never talked about not spending all of their time together.

They were together on the weekends too, in his house or at the beach, but not this weekend. This weekend they flew to Napa Valley to walk in the vineyards of Peregrine.

"I agreed to sell this place," she said while they were sitting on the steps of the house. "You can tell your father that the place is his whenever he wants."

"Ok," Nathan said kissing her fingers, he smiled and got up, pulling her up with him.

"I made reservations in the hotel at the beach, remember?"

"Wow," Haley shivered

"What's wrong Haley?"

"I have a headache but when we get there I'll be fine. It will be great going back there."

It would be but in the afternoon she felt tired and by the evening she was shivering and her body ached. The next morning she had a high fever and Nathan called a doctor.

"Flu," the doctor said

"She needs rest, fluids, aspirin..."

Haley grunted and tried to get out of bed. Nathan put his arm around her shoulder

"I'm gonna throw up."

"Not without me," he said and led her to the bathroom where much to her surprise he stayed with her and held her while she threw up. He wiped her face with a wet towel and took her back to the bed.

"As I was saying, she needs rest, fluids and aspirins for the fever and light food," continued the doctor, "she will be fine in a couple of days."

"We live in Malibu. Can she fly?"

"I don't live in Malibu..." Haley started to protest.

"Shhh," Nathan said with a smile and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome."

Haley said that she feel like a red croise package while he was putting her in the back seat of the craft. He told her that she looked awful but he said it with tenderness. She was pale and her eyes were deep-set with bags under them. Her hair was a mess after days without washing it and the bucket that she had between her legs didn't help her image. She looked sick, tired and weak. And in that moment he knew that he felt something for this woman, something that he had never felt before, and it scared him.

"What?" she asked when she saw his frown.

"Nothing," he said -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that its all for now 


	12. Chapter 12

thanks for all the kind replies you guys make my day once again big thank you to amanda for the help with my grammar you're the best

anyway here's the next chapter and also i wanted to tell you all that this is coming to an end She was sick for five days. She threw up, sweated, moaned, bitched and trembled and Nathan took care of her. He held her head when she threw up and bathed her when she had a fever. On the morning of the sixth day Haley woke up, stirred, let out a yawn and announced that she could eat a horse.

Nathan got up himself, "Does this mean that you're better?" he asked hopefully.

"I feel great," she said smiling. "Have you really been here the whole time or did I just dream about it?"

"Well, not all the time I took five minutes to shower and make coffee."

"Yes, but you were with me all this time. You didn't have to do it you know? You could have taken me home, I have a housekeeper," she said looking in his eyes.

His smile trembled a little. He took her face in his hands and pushed a strand of hair out of it and kissed her temple. "Yes I know," he said softly. 

His facial expression was kind of like the touch of his hand and the warm of his smile made her wish to bury herself in his arms and stay in there forever, proof that she still was under the effects of the cold, other wise she never would've thought that,

"I wanted to take care of you princess, it's that simple."

"Thanks," she said blushing. 

They looked into each others eyes and Nathan wanted to take her in his arms and told her that…

"You don't have to thank me. Just make sure to nominate me for the noble prize."

She laughed until she saw herself in the mirror, "Oh my god is that me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That creature that I see in the mirror, it's horrible."

Nathan jumped on her when she pulled off the covers, "Not so fast baby you can fall."

"We both will fall if I don't wash myself soon," she said and got up off the bed covering herself with the sheets. She knew that it was ridiculous being so shy around him, but it wasn't just that. She felt different, something had changed between them.

"Nathan, can I borrow something to wear until I get back home?"

"Sure while you shower, I'll find you something to wear,"he said getting closer to her.

"No, it will be better if I showered alone. I have girl stuff to do. Wash my hair, shave my legs…"

"Ok but if you get dizzy…"

"I'll scream I promise."

The shower did wonders for her. Haley remained under the water with her eyes closed washing herself until she felt clean. Flashes of Nathan hugging her, helping her, giving her something to drink came and went

"I wanted to take care of you princess, it's that simple."

Her lover had become her friend, and for some reason that scared her at how much as he liked her.

"Princess?"

She took a deep breath closed the faucet and opened the shower door. Nathan was there with a big white towel. She jumped on the carpet and let him wrap the towel around her.

"This feels good," she said and he squeezed her tighter.

"Yes," he said trying to get his body in check, she was still weak. "I got you something to wear if you don't like it let me know."

She laughs while was walking towards the room, "Anything that makes me look human again will be…"

She stopped when she saw the clothes in the bed, a pair of her jeans, one of her silk blouses, one of her panties and one of her bras. She looked at Nathan who was in the closet his back to her. "Nathan you've been very kind."

"Why?"

"For going to my place to find some of my clothes it was really…"

"I brought it all," he said.

"I don't understand."

"Well, maybe not all but most of it. Of you closet and your drawers your house keeper put together all the things that she thought you might want and brought them here but if she forget something we can go back." He saw her surprised expression and stopped talking. 

Haley watched him go to his closet where her clothes were beside his, "Nathan what is this?" she asked looking at him.

"You're coming to live with me."

"Live with you? No, I have a house, a life and we said that…"

"Nothing has changed, nothing," he assured her, "It's crazy not living together"

"But we said that…"

"I know that. But while we are together…"

"You mean as long it lasts…"

"Yes as long as it lasts I want you here with me."

"You ever think about what I wanted to do, Nathan?" she said with her hands in her hips. He took her hands and tenderly took off the towel dropping it to the floor and hugging her, "Ok, I'm asking you now princess. Do you want to be with me or not?"

She looked at him knowing her answer; she should be asking him for her independence, telling him that in no way she was going to let him take control of her life and her heart. Then he dove in and kissed her.

"I'm waiting," he whispered and Haley put her arms around his neck.

"This is crazy"

It was the answer that he needed to hear. He took his pants off and laid her in the bed. He started to kiss her face, down her neck and finally her breast, caressed her inner thighs and sunk his face in between her legs. So much time had happen, days, an eternity.

"Now it's my turn," she said and knelt down between his legs taking him with her mouth, loving him with her teeth and her tongue hearing his moans than he put her beneath him. He pushed himself in her with one hard thrust and they star to move with each other until they reached their climax together

"My beautiful princess," whispered Nathan while he drew her closer to his body.

Haley cuddled with him, closed her eyes and she told herself that it can't be true…but it was. She'd fallen in love with Nathan. 


	13. Chapter 13

FIRST I WANT TO SAY IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HAD I BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK I GUESS ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM AND HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER

KARLA

Where did she go without a car? Nathan put his pants on and went down the stairs

"Haley?"

the door was open he go out and called for her again but she didnt answer, bare foot and without a shirt he got in his car and start the engine. she couldn go too far. he should know that she'd run ahe always do that

she'd run the first night and also when when he go to her the next day. she also try to run from Peregrine but he was faste. the gate was open he pass the gate and look to the left, next to the right and there she was

walking with desicion for thw side of the road in the highway to Los Angeles. at this time the traffic was crazy the road was full of cars making a loud noise. nathan got out of the car and run towards her.

"HALEY"

she heard him he knew it because she start to walk faster but she didn't turn around. a truck pass by and sound its claxon (sp)

"Haley stop damn it"

nathan got to her and grab her arm and turn her against him. she had her face red and her mouth closed thight

"Let go of me"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Stay away from me Nathan"

"Don't be stupid you can't get back to your home walking"

"I can do whatever I want, mr Scott.get your hands off me"

"Haley come on you're acting like a child"

"i'm not a child or stupid. let me go Nathan or i swear of god..."

She was cut by Nathan

"I don't like people ran away from me Princess"

he said getting closer to her touching her

"You should imagine that"

"i wasnt running i was leaving and i dont care what you like or not"

"haley god damn it"

a car parking on the side of the roud make both of them turn around. a police car was parking behind them.

"look what you did"

whispered Nathan

"what i do?"

she hissed. a police offiver got out of the car his smile was nice but his step was waiss and determined

"good morning guys is there a problem here?"

"no offecer the lady and i are having a discussion"

the police officer nod. and nathan feel his gaze in his naked chest and his bare feet and his arm around haley's waist

"is that true miss is this a discussion"

"no, no its not...this men...this men..."

she answered coldly

"do you know him?"

"yes and hi..."

she hesitated she couldn't told anything without wish hide in a corner. could she told to the officer that she and nathan spend

the night together? that she was running because she feel used and humiliated(sp) that he only went after her because he feel

insulted or because the sex was to good to leave it?

"Miss?"

"i know him and we having a disagreement not a discussion"

"a disagreement?"

the police repeat

"well if you don't mind miis i think that will be better if you teo take your disagreement (sp) where it start"

"we will"

nathan assure him squeezing haley to his side

"we were about to return to my house, right Haley?"

haley look at him like she wanted to kill him

"yes"

she said

"are you going willingly miss?"

"yes officer"

the police afficer nod to her, croos his arms and wait. haley let go of his hand and with her head high she start to walk to hte gate

nathan told the officer to have a nice day and walk after her. he got on the car turn it around and push the remote of the gate when he

look in the rearview mirror he saw haley walking towards the the next house

""damnt it where the hell do you think you're going now?"

he said when he reach her after parking the car

"the same place i was going when you get in the way to my home"

nathan release her and cross his arms in his chest and smile

"first you have to climb the wall the separate my house for the next one

"i'll figure it out"

i doubt it. you have been really protected before to not know that your mausoleum is at least an hour of here drive"

"its not a mausoleum and i didn't have intentions of walking i'll call a cab wheni find a phone

"if you want to go home, perfect i'll take you"

he said putting his hands on his hips

"i don't need you to do me any favors thank you. i'm perfectly capable of..."

"listen this is insane"

said nathan running a hand for his hair

"no, its not it must be hundreds of phones in the road"

"i wasn't talking about that. i was talking about what happen this morning"

"i have no idea what are you talking about"

haley turn around and start walking to the door. nathan stand(sp) before her and grab her shoulders

"cut the games Princess. you know exactly what i'm talking about. the things went well until...until..."

"until what?"

"until i lied"

"you lied?"

"i didn't have an apoinment(sp) i was scared"

"scared?"

"could you stop to repeat every thing i'm saying?"

he cross his arms again and she wish that he didn't because she was looking now to her tanned chest, his biceps and the hair that

start in her belly button and got lost in the waist of his jeans

"i'm not repeating everythin you're say..."

she stoped herself and bit her lip

"i don't know what are you talking about nathan whar are you afraid of?"

he start to walk and she followed him to the sand. when they reach the sand he turn around and look at her

"you're not the first women that spend the night with me"

"you didn't have to rub it in. i never though i was"

she said icily

"i just want to make sure that you understand that"

she take off her shoes and sink her toes in the warm sand

"you don't have to keep telling me that i know that las night wasn't special"

"that its not true. of course that last night was special and you know it"

he assured her grabbing her wrist. the wind blew and her hair was in her face she take one of her hand and take her hair out of her face

snd look at him surprised

"then why...i mean what..."

"i told you i was scared. listen you think that is easy for me to say this princess its not"

"say what? i have no idea what are you talking about"

"i don't want to star a relationship. i told you that since the beginning"

"i know that i told you the same thing"

"exactly and we were planning to spend the day together"

"so, are you telling me that never spend the day with the women you sleep with?"

she asked confused

"don't be ridiculous(sp) of course i have. its just that...that..."

"what Scott you never wanted it until now, that teaching a women how to drive, eating a hot dog nad ride a roller coaster gives you more pleasure that anything else?"

he though to himself. he feel scared again

"its just that i don't want to hurt you by telling you not to get confused believing that something else its happening between us because its not"

"i think you think much nathan"

"i want to keep seeing you haley but i don't want to feel trapped ok?"

"and didn't i made the same afirmation yesterday?"

"yes but that didn't stop you to agreed to the plans for today"

"i don't know what its worst Nathan your huge ego or you partial way to see things"

haley laugh she take a step towards him and point a finger to his chest

"you make the plans i only agreed to be polite. do you really think that that means that i wanted you to marry me?"

"i didn't said that"

he said blushing

"no? that what did you said?"

"just that i don't want that this get out of our hands"

"you mean our affair?"

"yes, our...our..."

he studered. why was so difficult said the word? the princess didn't have to much problem saying it. she was prepared and ready to have a relationship with no strings attached that

he always wanted to have with a women and rarely get. thn why did he feel so mad?

"our affair"

he said finally. she nod but suddenly she felt inconfortable. what she want was going home, take a hot bath and moving on with her life

"i think we should end this"

she said

"what?"

"this relationship, affair, thing wherever you wanna call it"

nathan grab her and kissed her with passion

"it will end when it ends"

he whispered

"ok princess?"

she knew that the right thing was telling him that she didn't take orders from men even last the arrogant ones but he kissed her again and she give up after a while he lift his head and smile

"what do you think if we think the first porshe lesson?"

"but you sait that..."

"yes but now that all of that its clear what do you said? yoou want to drive or not?"

say no. say thank you but he was right you should keep your distance. she already spend yesterday and the day before with him, she really want to spend the day with him again?

"princess?"

he asked. she look to those piercing blue eyes and her heart skip a beat

"i'll love to"

sso what do you think. again i apologize for my grammar it sucks


End file.
